


An Unwilling Faust

by JustAnotherMadOne



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Body Horror, Dark God Ryan Haywood, Dark Magic, Fake AH Crew, M/M, Murder, Possession, Rituals, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:25:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11715279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherMadOne/pseuds/JustAnotherMadOne
Summary: Ryan was lucky to have survived kidnapping and torture by the group 'Arcana', even after they tried to murder him... although the crew laughed of their reasoning as to why.But Ryan is slowly changing, becoming more and more aggressive. And when an old friend is found dead, they have to wonder if there's some fact to the 'Dark God'.





	An Unwilling Faust

To whoever reads this,

 

  If you’re reading this note, I very well might be dead.

  I don’t know how all of this happened exactly, or the finer details of what had happened to cause this, but I do know that I have to stop it even though I have no real clue how. This is possibly my last set of words, so I guess I should make them count.

  My name is Jeremy Dooley. I was born in Burlington, Massachusetts. I moved to Los Santos and joined a group of ‘friends’. I became one of their closest friends. That’s how I met Ryan. I loved him and he loved me.

  And he is the man I have to kill.

  Something’s wrong with him.

  All I know for certain is that he had been kidnapped and started acting strangely after that. We assumed it was stress at first, but it got worse. Ryan started to become an entirely different person and I was terrified.

  There’s nothing else we can do now. We have to kill him.

  I am sorry. This is what I have to do.

  And Ryan, if you survive and see this, I am so sorry.

  I love you.

 

Goodbye,

Jeremy Dooley


End file.
